Love and Hate (Discontinued)
by Nordic Penguin
Summary: Summary Inside. WARNING: This fic contains Incest, Yaoi, and other things that may or may not offend you. I am not responsible for you reading this, only you can click on the link. I do not own cover art, credit goes to the original artist. (Discontinued)
1. Summary

Sonic has a twisted relationship with his brother and when his best friend finds out things get a bit hectic. On top of that the feminine transfer has something to do with it all? And even after the drama, the everyday crush, fangirlism and chat seem to have a major effect on Sonic, how will he cope? And who will he end up in love with?


	2. Bruises

Hi! I'm new to fanfic but a long term writer and I hope you like my stories! :P And also. "Alice" in anything of mine that ISNT an actual character...she's my insane side!

(P.S. If you've got tips for writing oneshots PLEASE PM ME! I'm in a disaster zone here!)

Moving on...this fanfiction is dedicated to my best friend Ellen who is OBSSESSED with Sonic the Hedgehog…and yaoi.

Disclaimer: You should all be able to figure out I don't own this, its common sense.

Warnings: I have twisted these characters soooo badly I imagine, cause I only went by what Ellen rants about all the time, please do not scream in shock or discrace. Incest. Aaaand of course YAOI (aka malexmale, slash, gay.) Rated M for a yummy lemons in future! LOL...lemon...NO FLAMING PAIRINGS OR YAOI! IVE ALREADY WARNED YOU SO IF YOU NO LIKE YOU NO READ!

* * *

><p>Knuckles' eyebrow twitched in irritation as the much older teen laughed mockingly.<p>

"So. What do you say, bitch?" He hissed. Knuckles wanted so much to just spin around and kill the god damned Goth. Something beeped in his pocket and he took out his phone, reading the text from his only friend. Smirking, Knuckles turned around with a new edge.

"Sorry, but I can't fight over someone who wants to meet me right now, can I?" He retorted defiantly before turning on his heel and walking away. Shadow bit his tongue, so as not to say anything he regretted and reluctantly walked in the other direction.

"Damned Yankee…" He hissed to himself. His thoughts were disrupted when he bumped into something, or someone, actually. He looked down at the smaller teen, clad in white. How shadow despised that colour. The thin girl just stared up at him, as if in surprise for a moment, her eyes betraying a hint of excitement.

"Sh-Shadow-kun?" She clarified. Shadow let his fist collide with the wall next to him, just above the white girl's head.

"Who said you could call me by my first name, runt?" The boy shrunk back, looking rather hurt, before running off hurriedly. "The fuck was that about?" Shadow hissed.

Knuckles was grinning widely when he walked up to his blue haired friend, sitting at a canteen table.

"Yo!" He greeted, taking a seat. The blunette just glared back. Knuckles, puzzled by this, cocked his head to the side in a questioning matter.

"You were getting into another fight weren't you?" Sonic growled. Knuckles laughed at this.

"No, but you really are a mother at times." He grinned. Sonic wasn't convinced.

"I can tell when you're lying, who was it?" Knuckles' grin faded and he replied rather disdainfully.

"No one of notice. Sorry, Sonic." Knuckles apologized, looking down at the food in front of him.

"Whatever, just eat." Sonic replied rather coldly before gazing off at nothing in particular, until a certain underclassman entered his view, that is. Sonic subconsciously stood up to get a better view. Knuckles, slightly startled by this, followed his gaze as Sonic sat down. When Sonic realised that Knuckles was watching him he looked up at the taller teen.

"What?" He asked.

"Amy? Seriously?" Knuckles demanded incredulously. Sonic leaned back pulled a disgusted face.

"No way in hell! I just thought…I thought I saw Nii-sama with the new albino." He lied, well, except the Amy part. Knuckles tensed ever so slightly at the mention of Sonic's brother.

"Haha! I highly doubt he'd be hanging out with a blank-Goth." Knuckles forced a laugh.

"Maybe. But Goths like contrast." Sonic said, matter-of-factly. "By the way, can I stay at your house tonight? Mine is becoming hell again." Sonic asked, leaning over the table, closer to Knuckles face, their noses and inch apart. Knuckles pushed his eager friend back down into his seat.

"Sure, but if your parents piss you off that much, you should just come live with me, after all its technically a school dorm, therefore, it should be fine, ne?" Knuckles suggested. Sonic snorted.

"Yeah, try reasoning that to _them_. Not to mention Nii-sama." Knuckles sighed.

"You should try and do things yourself once in a while." He preached, pulling out a small box from his bag.

"Pocky!" Sonic beamed. Knuckles laughed.

The day drew to a close quickly. Sonic and Knuckles began walking towards Sonic's house, hoping to get there before anyone else did. Unfortunately, Sonic's brother had arrived before them.

"I-I'm home." Sonic announced as he stepped into the room, hastily kicking his shoes off at the door. "Wait there, I'll be right down." Sonic said before disappearing up the stairs. Knuckles slipped his shoes off and left his bag by the door. As he rounded the corner, he saw a very familiar Goth sitting comfortably in an arm chair, headphones in his ears and a book in his hands. Upon feeling Knuckles' glare, he looked up, his blank expression dropping into a hateful glare instantly.

"Sonic! Remember we have swimming in an hour!" He shouted.

"He's staying at my place, no time to be caught in a disgusting person's trap." Knuckles hissed calmly.

"And like having him stay over doesn't hold any intentions, bitch." Shadow spat back, removing his headphones.

"Yeah, maybe it does. But at least I'm the same age as him, paedophile. Wait. There's one other thing that doesn't seem to fit. Let's see…Oh, yeah!…you're his _brother_!" Knuckles growled back just as Sonic rushed down the stairs, headed for the door.

"Come on, let's go." Sonic said.

"Did you hear me? We have swimming, you dumbass!" Shadow calledout.

"I'm skipping today, you skipped out last time, right? So now we're even." Sonic rationalised.

"That was to-!" Shadow stopped just in time.

"It was to what?" Sonic questioned, peering round the corner.

"N-Nothing. Do what you want, but you aren't skipping next week…" Shadow trailed off, pushing passed Knuckles and stopping to lean down to Sonic's ear for a second.

"You'll have to pay me twice as much tomorrow." He whispered huskily, ruffling Sonic's hair. Sonic smiled weakly and nodded, a little embarrassed.

"Are we leaving or not?" Knuckles demanded in a bad mood as Shadow made his way up the stairs.

"Ah! Y-Yeah…"

Knuckles came back into the room with a blue towel and handed it to Sonic.

"Want to take a bath?" He asked. Sonic nodded and followed Knuckles to the bathroom. Sonic and Knuckles had been friends since pre-school and often took baths together, even though they were in middle school now. Sonic paused when he realised that he hadn't fully 'recovered' from his last payment to his brother and hesitated.

"U-Umm…"Sonic stammered as Knuckles undressed.

"What?" Knuckles demanded, frowning in confusion. He knew this day would come.

"I-I don't think…" Sonic couldn't think of what to say to get out of this. Knuckles looked at his friend who was clutching the collar of his shirt tightly. Knuckles' frown deepened and he took a step closer to his friend, who in return, stepped back.

"What are you hiding?" Knuckles demanded rather forcefully. Sonic's grip tightened on the collar of his shirt and he stepped back until his back hit the wall. Knuckles eyes were narrow and calculating. Quickly, he stepped forward with both his hands on either side of Sonic's head. Sonic looked down, his face red and full of worry. "Let me see." Knuckles ordered in a deep, husky and powerful tone, similar to Shadow's when he had whispered in Sonic's ear. Because of that, he couldn't help but give in and he let his collar go, slowly fumbling with his buttons. Dreading what his friend would think, he slowly slipped his shirt from his shoulders, revealing his torso, covered in what looked like small bruises. But they weren't bruises at all, and Knuckles knew that. Knuckles eyes widened in shock before falling into a very scary look of anger.

"Who the fuck did this to you?" He hissed in that same tone. Sonic looked down at his feet.

"N-Nii-sama did…" Sonic's voice shook as he choked it out. Knuckles eyes became inflamed, part of him had already guessed that far. Knuckles pushed himself from the wall and angrily began to pull his clothes back on.

"Kn-Knuckles what-?"

"I'm going to your house and giving that shitty-ass molester a piece of my mind! That's what!"Knuckles shouted back. Sonic grabbed Knuckles wrist and looked at him sadly.

"P-Please don't…Really. It's not all that bad…I mean, its not like I don't like it and…" Sonic trailed off. Knuckles sighed in irritation.

"Sonic. Listen to me. Shadow isn't a good person, to do this to you…" Knuckles grabbed the smaller boy and hugged him tightly. Sonic was slightly flushed at this, but relaxed into his friends touch. Sonic felt a tear sweep down his cheek and he hugged his friend back. "Sonic…" Knuckles whispered in Sonic's ear. "You're going to live here, with me. Ok?" Knuckles said and Sonic pushed him away a little bit, breaking the hug.

'And such a nice hug too.' Knuckles whined internally.

"N-No, it's fine, really. I mean…he's my brother, its just showing love really, and its to pay him for keeping my secret from our parents." Sonic reasoned.

"Sonic, it's not ok! Snap out of it! The reason its wrong is not only because he's your brother! And doing this to someone…It's wrong! Its fine if you're not so many years apart and not brothers! Its fine then but this…this so wrong! Get it?" Knuckles whined, shaking his friend slightly. Sonic's eyes were overflowing with tears by now, but he nodded and hugged his friend tightly again.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, choking on hiccups. Knuckles smiled slightly against his shoulder.

"It's ok; you're not the one at fault." Knuckles reassured, rubbing his hand gently along Sonic's back. "I'm sorry I scared you, by the way." Knuckles apologized, realising he must've seemed rather mean earlier. Sonic shook his head.

"It's ok, I know you were just worried, I've known you for long enough to realise that, after all, I'm not a _complete _idiot." Sonic smiled. Knuckles laughed.

"You're right, you're not a complete idiot; you're an absolute moron!" He laughed, pulling away from their hug. "Now come on, I'll wash your back." Knuckles grinned. Sonic couldn't help but smile. He really did adore his friend.

Sonic could smell something yummy and subconsciously licked his lips in his sleep. She giggled.

"Hey…So-kun~! Wakey~! Wakey~!" She hummed, stroking his hair. Sonic opened his eyes slightly and looked up at the brown eyes that greeted him.

"Ah…Good morning Knuckles…" He hummed back drearily. She giggled again. Wait a sec- "Ellen?" He exclaimed, sitting up and accidently head butting her. She fell back, holding her forehead.

"Ow! You meanie! You person, you…!" She growled playfully, sitting up again. Sonic laughed at the clumsy woman.

"Sorry. Where's Knuckles?" He asked, looking next to him at the empty place in the bed.

"He's downstairs making breakfast. He's such a good young boy, if he were a girl I'd say he'd make you a good wife." She daydreamed with starry eyes. Sonic's face flushed beet red.

"What?" He demanded.

"Mum! Get up or I want make you breakfast!" Knuckles voice shouted, coming down the hall.

"I _am_ already! Geez…" Ellen shouted back as Knuckles entered the room. Sonic bit back a laugh when he saw Knuckles the way he was. He was wearing a bright pink apron and his hair was tied back neatly.

"If you're up then get the fuck down stairs! Your client will be here soon!" He hissed, pointing in the direction of the stairs, just down the hall.

"Hai~!" Ellen replied in a sing-song voice, skipping out of the room.

"Ah! Watch the st-!" Too late. Knuckles had tried to warn his mother but she had already slipped and tumbled down the stairs. "Geezus…A normal human shouldn't be able to stand that three times a day…" Knuckles commented. Sonic couldn't hold it back any longer and fell back laughing, holding his stomach and rolling around in the bed. Knuckles' face became akin to his hair with embarrassment and he whacked Sonic upside the head with the spoon he was holding.

"Too good! Too good! Ahahaha! You're family is _so_ weird!" He laughed. "I'm starting to believe you're mother now, I think! You would make a good wife if you were a girl! I mean-!" Sonic went redder than Knuckles had previously been and Knuckles blush intensified, if even possible. "Umm…Forget what I just said! You're mother was spouting useless nonsense again! Ehehehe…" Sonic laughed nervously. Knuckles turned around and went back to the door.

"Breakfast is ready, if you're hungry…" Knuckles said before leaving down the stairs. Sonic hobbled out of the bed and followed him down the stairs, not really caring that he was still in his pyjamas.

When he came down the stairs, Ellen was already eating and Knuckles put a plate on the table for him.

"Knu-kun, where are you planning to go today?" Ellen asked, standing up and putting her plate on the bench. Knuckles thought for a second.

"Hmm…I don't know…But I was planning on sorting _that_ out." Knuckles said, Sonic too busy eating a pancake to listen to their conversation.

"No, no. I'll take care of that when I'm finished with my client, just relax, the poor boy needs it." She explained. "Maa~! So-kun~ how about we all go to the movies?" Sonic smiled and nodded his agreement. He always liked Knuckles' family. It was only him and his mother but they always seemed energetic and happy. Heck, Ellen was probably more of a mother to Sonic than his own mother! "Okay~! I'll just go text my client now and reschedule! Heehee!" Ellen chimed, running up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't! You are seeing that client today mum! No more rescheduling!" Knuckles roared after her. Sonic laughed and looked around at the empty room. It really was a nice place. Sonic remembered coming here possibly a thousand times a day, just so he could play with Knuckles, not matter how many times his parents came and demanded he come back home. Sonic smiled at the memories.

"Oi! Quit daydreaming and get dressed, you can wear whatever you want, I don't really care." Knuckles broke in, tapping Sonic's head with a spoon again.

"Oh, Thanks…" Sonic said, smiling again at his friend before taking to the stairs.

Sonic was shuffling through Knuckles clothes when he heard his phone go off. Sonic forgot about his quest for clothes and read the text from his brother.

'_Where the fuck are you? I thought you'd be at Knuckles' house but you weren't! You are going to be paying one hell of a lot when you come home!_' It read. Sonic's spirits were crushed, what would happen when he went home? The inevitable, obviously. But after what Knuckles had told him, could he really give Shadow anymore of what he wanted? Sonic just didn't know how to think anymore.

After the movie, Sonic left for the bathroom, leaving Ellen and Knuckles in the hallway. As Sonic was washing his hands, he heard a door lock. But none of the cubicles were occupied. Sonic pushed his suspicions away, rounding the corner and almost falling over when he walked into a broad chest. When Sonic looked up, he saw Shadow glowering over him with hatred in his eyes.

"Where the fuck were you? You didn't even pick up your phone." He hissed. Sonic took a step back and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama." He apologized. Shadow smiled, he loved his brother's naïve behaviour.

"It's ok; just make sure you don't worry me any more. Ok?" Shadow said, stepping forward. Sonic stepped back in response. This continued until Sonic's back was against the wall and Shadow had pinned him there. Slowly, he leant down until he was eye level with Sonic.

"Y-Yeah, I won't…do it again…" Sonic said as Shadow pressed his lips to Sonic's. Sonic didn't refuse this though. He loved his brother more than what would be acceptable to society, and Shadow loved him, right? As Shadow slipped his tongue between Sonic's lips and his knee between his legs, Sonic remembered what Knuckles had said. But he couldn't force Shadow off, he would never win. Shadow pulled away, earning a disappointed whimper from Sonic. Shadow smirked to himself. He pinned Sonic's hands to the wall, their fingers intertwining. Shadow licked down Sonic's jaw and began to lay butterfly kisses down Sonic's neck, stopping when he reached the collar of Sonic's shirt. Shadow quickly undid all the buttons with ease, eager to get at the rest of Sonic's body.

"W-Wait…Nii-sama this…this isn't- Ah!" Sonic was cut off by his own moans as Shadow teased his nipple, swirling his tongue around the pink bud. "N-Nii-sama…" Shadow was getting annoyed right now and did his best to shut Sonic up. Sonic finally managed to grab a fist full of his brother's hair and pull him away. Shadow growled and Sonic took a moment to catch his breathe. "I-I'm sorry." He puffed, pulling his shirt closed and running out of the bathroom. He hadn't gotten far when he ran into Knuckles and hit the ground hard. Sonic looked up at Knuckles for a moment before breaking under the pressure, he couldn't hold it anymore. He put his hands over his eyes and bit his tongue to stop sobbing, but he just couldn't hold it in.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Knuckles kneeled down and grabbed his friend by the arms. Realising his shirt had been unbuttoned he felt himself shiver. "That bitch…" He hissed. Sonic sobbed again and Knuckles forgot about beating Shadow up. Knuckles turned Sonic to face him and began to do his buttons up again.

"Its ok. I won't let him touch you again." Knuckles reassured, hugging his friend tightly before leading him towards the exit where Ellen was waiting.

Sonic and Knuckles sat in silence. It was awkward for Sonic and Sonic's silence made it awkward for Knuckles. He hated to see his friend like this, he definitely preferred the chatty, airheaded Sonic. Finally Knuckles decided to do something about the thick atmosphere.

"Want to play a video game?" He suggested. Sonic didn't respond. "Sonic?" Knuckles put his hand on Sonic's shoulder and he finally looked up.

"Huh?" He questioned. Knuckles sighed half in relief.

"Do you want to play a video game?" He asked again. Sonic shook his head. Knuckles thought again. "Then…How about…" Knuckles looked around his room, hoping something would give him inspiration for what to do. Upon finding nothing, he sighed in irritation. "On second thought…I have no idea…" Sonic laughed a little at this.

"Kn-Knuckles…" Sonic began, a little shaky.

"Yeah?"

"C-Can I admit something…Promise you won't tell?" He asked, averting his gaze from Knuckles.

"Sure, and I promise I won't laugh either!" Knuckles added, smiling. Sonic didn't smile back.

"I-It's not really…something you can laugh at…unless you've got a more than twisted humour…" Sonic explained and Knuckles' smile quickly disappeared. "I-I think the reason…for all of this i-is…wh-when I was younger…I-I…." Sonic's eyes were drowning in tears and Knuckles good almost feel Sonic's depression. "Shadow…I-" Knuckles waited for Sonic to wrench his sobs back down his throat and continue, very worried what this was leading to, because Sonic _never _used Shadow's name. "I- I practically…r-ra..." Sonic took a deep shaky breath and clenched his teeth together, biting his tongue for a second. "I raped him…" He choked out. Knuckles stared at Sonic, wide eyed in horror. He couldn't _believe _what Sonic had just said.

END! Yaaay, cliff hangers! Please tell me what you think! Btw, could you possible rate how much the characters are like normal? I wanna know. Heehee.

Ellen: NOT A CLIFFHANGER!

Yes Cliff hanger. The God to all Writers!

Alice: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Ellen: Nooossss! ME WANT DA SONIC!

The tune in next time!

Alice: IF YOU LIVE THAT LONG!

Sonic: . . . You two are idiots...

Thanks for stating the obvious.

Alice: You mean THREE, ! HAHAHAHAHAA!

Knuckles: R'n'R and Sonic will be saved from Shadow! Be me!

Who said _you'd_ be saving him?

Alice: MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!

Everyone else: SHUT UP!


	3. A Childhood Friend

Hiiiii! It's me again and fuck I've got something for ya here! Oh plus, IMSORRYIDIDNTUPDATESOONENOUGH! I'll try to update every week, schools a hassle and all but ill try!

Anyway…one side note, Last chapter I said they were in middle school, right? I cant remember, lets just pretend I said first years in high school ne~? Mostly because I don't know how the whole "Elementary, middle, high school" thing works, I'm Australian! I don't have that system! Anyway….you know I don't own it, common sense and all, usual warnings, blah bladdy blah blah, NOW READ!

* * *

><p>Knuckles could not begin to comprehend this situation. Was Sonic going to do something to him? Was he just telling him? Would he elaborate with a story? Would he run away? Knuckles couldn't decipher why the boy had told him this.<p>

"Wh-Why…are you t-telling…m-me…?" He questioned, realizing too late how rude he sounded. Sonic snapped around and glared at him.

"Because I thought I could tell you! Because I thought…I thought I could explain…why he does those things to me…" Sonic was angry and disappointed, he thought Knuckles would let him explain.

"Ah-! I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that…I just…I don't know…I was a bit surprised…But elaborate, if you want to." Knuckles apologized, looking down at his knees.

"A-After I did…_that_ to him…he threatened to tell our parents…unless I became his '_pet_'. He didn't explain it clearly but I had no option but to oblige, I was ashamed, and still am, of what I did. H-he did _those_ things to me and soon he confessed he loved me…I knew adults did those things together if they were in love so I mistook it as _real _love, but I guess it was just lust…" Sonic trailed off. Knuckles stood up and walked towards his friend before collapsing in front of him and pulling him into his chest tightly.

"I'm sorry…I should've noticed how weird you were acting back then…I only just realized how strange your behaviour was…I'm sorry…" He apologized again and again. Sonic couldn't hold it back much longer and began to sob into his friends' chest. "I'm sorry sonic…I'm so sorry…It's my fault…that it continued to now…I'm sorry…" Knuckles couldn't help but feel beyond guilty. Sonic had gotten him out of so much trouble in the past and Knuckles practically owed his _life_ to Sonic. What was more shameful, in his eyes, was that he had been Sonic's only and closest friend throughout a majority of his school life, yet he didn't notice a single thing!

'_I'm such a retard_.' Knuckles hissed at himself, gripping Sonic tighter. He wouldn't let Shadow get him back; _never_!

Knuckles swung the door open violently.

"Mum! Hurry up and get your ass out of-!" He stopped mid sentence upon seeing an empty bed. Surprisingly, she must've left early, which was beyond strange for his mother. Shaking his head he walked back towards the stairs. "Hey Sonic, we need to go soon so get up." Knuckles said, sticking his head inside the bedroom where Sonic slept. Knuckles forced down the heat that reached his cheeks at the sight. Sonic was curled around a pillow, hugging it tightly in his sleep. Quietly, Knuckles snuck up to Sonic, taking in his cute friend before placing his hands on Sonic's ribs and tickling him. Sonic immediately woke, laughing and trying to get Knuckles off of him.

"Kn-Knuckles! Ahaha! St-Stop it!" He laughed, finally grabbing his friend by the hair and yanking sharply. Knuckles winced and stopped abruptly.

"Ow! Y-you can let go now Sonic." Knuckles reminded and the spacey boy finally came to his senses. Letting go of his friend he apologized frantically. "Don't worry about it already. Just get ready. Schools in an hour." Knuckles ordered, slightly pissed off now. He _hated_ it when Sonic apologized so much, he didn't know why, it just irritated him; _a lot_. Sonic collapsed back on the bed after Knuckles left, cursing at himself. Something stirred in his blood. He knew today would be…interesting.

And he was right. Sonic run swiftly passed his brother's classroom to get to his, there being no other way, and caught a glimpse of him. Shadow looked genuinely pissed off and Sonic was glad that he hadn't been spotted, or all hell would break loose. He dashed around the corner and managed to run into something. As Sonic made to get off the floor a pale hand was outstretched towards him.

"I-I'm really sorry…I was daydreaming…are you hurt?" The girl apologized timidly, her voice was mellow and very sweet. Sonic took her hand and got up. She was just a bit taller than him and was as pale as a ghost. Her hair was bleached to the purest shade of white and everything she wore was white as well.

"No, not at all! Besides, it's my fault I'm the idiot who flew round the corner." Sonic insisted, flashing a grin. "You're new here right? What class are you in?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm in class 1-A…I'm Silver, Silver Hedgehog…" She almost whispered. Sonic frowned for a second and then beamed.

"You're in my class! And we've got the same last name! Haha! Strange, ne?" Sonic asked. She looked up at him and nodded with a cute, agreeing, 'mm'.

"I-I'm really happy I found someone so nice. No one ever does nice things to me. Even on my orientation day here…Someone I'm really close to…they hated me…" She whined. Sonic couldn't help but feel sorry.

"Well whoever they are must be real idiots. I'm positive you never did anything to them. You seem too nice a girl to do so." Sonic complimented. Silver's cheeks went beet red and she stopped in the middle of the walk way, shaking slightly.

"I'm…" Sonic turned to face her. "Not…A girl." She…err….he(?) hissed.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't know! I'm _really_ sorry about that!" Sonic apologized, bending down maybe a little too far in some sort of bow of apology.

"It's…fine…you're not the first." He hissed, calming down slightly.

"Anyway…umm…can we sort of, erase that? I'm really sorry." Sonic apologized again as they resumed walking to class.

"I said its fine! Quit apologizing so much! It'll piss people off." Silver hissed again. His voice definitely contracted his words. It was too mellow, sweet and feminine to ever rub off as scolding or angry.

"So-I mean…who is it that suddenly hates you? Not to pry or anything." Sonic asked, trying to avoid the touchy subjects of the feminine boy next to him.

"His name is Shadow Hedgehog. We used to be really…close…and then I moved away, he was really sad so I would understand if he still hated me. Not to mention I probably look very different from back then." Sonic nodded his head before he registered that Silver had mention Shadow.

"Wait a sec- Are you talking about Nii-sama? You know…kind of big, intimidating, Goth, with a bad attitude, no offense to him of course." Sonic clarified.

"Wait, he's your brother? I knew he had a brother but he never liked talking about him!" Silver exclaimed, giving off what seemed like a smile.

"Wow! Day of discoveries already, Ahahaha!" Sonic laughed, slightly pained that his brother had done mean things to such a nice person.

It was a boring first period, as every period was for Sonic. If it weren't for Silver, Sonic would have slept through the entire thing.

"Sonic!" Sonic jolted awake and looked up drearily to see his red-head friend looking down at him.

"Oops…I must've fallen asleep." Sonic mumbled.

"Well, whatever. Let's get going." He said, taking Sonic's bag from the side of the desk. Sonic glanced over at Silver who began collecting his things and packing them away.

"Silver, wanna hang out?" He suggested, waving him over. Silver smiled back and gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Who's she?" Knuckles whispered in Sonic's ear.

"He's Silver, the new kid." Sonic replied. Knuckles stopped in his tracks.

"Did you say_ he_?" Knuckles clarified, blatantly confused. Silver scowled.

"Yes. Yes he did." He hissed, the grip on his bag tightened.

"S-Sorry. I couldn't exactly tell." Knuckles apologizd, catching up to both of them. Silver sighed in irritation, trying hard not to kill Knuckles then and there. "If you hate being mistaken for a girl…why don't you cut your hair and…maybe _not_ wear girl's clothes." He suggested. Sonic elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't be rude!" He hissed.

"No, its ok. He's right. But I have reasons for my hair…as for the clothes…" The aura around Silver suddenly became demonic and both Knuckles and Sonic distanced themselves. "…that god forsaken mother of mine insists that I'm female…stupid memory loss and frickin' hair…" With that Silver mumbled his curses a little while longer and Knuckles couldn't help but think that Sonic certainly attracted some weird people.

Silver and Knuckles sat in an awkward silence. Sonic had gone to get food.

"You like him a lot don't you?" Silver suddenly asked, startling Knuckles.

"Wh-What? What are you saying all of a sudden?" It was blatantly obvious from Knuckle's reaction. He turned beet red in a heartbeat. Silver giggled, adding to Knuckle's suspicions that he was really a girl.

"It's kind of obvious. And…I don't mean to be disrespectful towards his childhood friend or anything but…I wish to advise that I plan on stealing him." Silver stated in a slightly more masculine tone. This scared the shit out of Knuckles. When Sonic got back he literally felt like trying to slice the tension with a butter knife. It was eerily quiet.

"I-I brought the food." He said acting naïve towards the tension. Knuckle's expression relaxed and he smiled at him. Sonic put down the tray and sat down next to Silver, causing Knuckle's irritation to rise a bit. Silver smirked briefly in Knuckle's direction.

Sonic didn't see it.

They ate in silence, which was more than uncomfortable for Sonic.

"S-So…what session do we have next?" Sonic asked, looking at Silver.

"You've got sport with my class." Knuckles declared sharply. Sonic looked back over at Knuckles and forced a laugh.

"Oops…I should've grabbed my uniform on Friday." Knuckles glared at Sonic before sighing.

"Not like you to think ahead of time anyway. That reminds me you should pack some of your stuff up soon; bring it over to my house. There's an old room full of boxes and shit from when we moved. We'll clean it out for you." Knuckles said. Sonic's expression lightened.

"Really? I can stay? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sonic cheered, leaning over and pulling his friend into a strangling hug. It didn't take much for Knuckles to pull Sonic off of him, but Knuckles would have left him there if not for the fact that many people were looking at them. And not just because of Sonic's strangle-hug but its not everyday you see three people like Sonic, Silver and Knuckles walking around. Knuckles, his hair dyed blood red and temper to match, as well as the typical delinquent air around him. Silver, rather blindingly plain and feminine. And Sonic…Blue, spiked, hair, childish, scarily competitive, not to mention he shoves down three chilidogs _whole_ every lunch. Yeah, completely normal, right?

"Oh yeah! I bought this before school, when you went to the office." Knuckles said, pulling out the box that contained, in Sonic's eyes, the godly treat of heaven.

"Pocky~! Gimme." Sonic said, reaching over the table. Knuckles laughed, he loved Sonic's childish side. It was rather cute.

The whistle blew loudly, almost deafening half the class…again.

"Wrap it up! You can leave early!" The P.E teacher shouted. Sonic was almost knocked off his feet as his teammates patted him on the back. They had been playing soccer, and as usual, Sonic was considered the team's treasured weapon.

"Sonic! I need to do something so I'll meet you at the gates later, ok?" Knuckles informed. Sonic nodded and headed towards the changing rooms.

Sonic bent over the sink a splashed his face with water. Giving a few more huffs of exhaustion.

"You know…you look really sexy when you're sweaty." Shadow had made his ay into the bathroom without Sonic's acknowledgement and Sonic found himself embraced by wondering hands with Shadows husky, lust filled voice whispering in his ear. Sonic froze up. He couldn't move. He wanted to be able to fall into Shadow's hands again, to let him take control. But Knuckles had said it was wrong, and thanks to that…Sonic saw just how wrong it was. "You must be feeling pretty heated…ne~?" Shadow began again. Sonic shuddered, making Shadow smirk. "Well…I'm feeling pretty cold so…how about you warm me up…Soniku~…" He purred, nipping lightly at Sonic's neck, licking up to his ear and biting the lobe. Sonic couldn't hold it in and moaned loudly. This pleased Shadow, he knew Sonic's weak points.

"St-stop it…please…Nii-sama…" Sonic huffed, a little more than out of breathe. Shadow spun Sonic around and pushed him up onto the bench.

"Wrong. I'm not Nii-sama…but you know what to call me…don't you Soniku~?" Shadow hummed, pushing his lips against Sonic's rather forcefully, holding his arms in place. Sonic's thoughts were racing. Shadow slipped his tongue between Sonic's lips and pried his teeth open. As Sonic seemingly relaxed against Shadow's hands and Shadow's tongue explored his mouth, Sonic bit down hard on Shadow's tongue, forcing him to break away and Sonic took this chance to run. He sped out of the changing rooms with the taste of Shadow's blood in his mouth. He ran down the stairs and passed Silver, who he didn't even notice. Silver watched Sonic as he sped away with his trademark speed before looking up the stairs at the changing room door.

Shadow coughed and spluttered, spitting the blood out of his mouth and into the sink.

"Damn you and your triangular teeth you son of a-" Shadow was cut off by a knock on the changing room door.

"H-Hello? Is everything ok?" A timid voice sounded, on first thought, Shadow thought it was a girl, but he knew very well how to tell the difference.

"Why do you ask?" He hissed, spitting into the sink again before turning the tap on and washing the blood and saliva down the drain discretely.

"Nothing, I just saw Sonic running away and got a little worried." Silver said as he emerged into the bathroom, looking behind him. When he turned back he saw Shadow. "Sh-Shadow-kun…I-I mean, y-your Sonic's brother aren't you?" Silver stuttered. Shadow nodded, his eyes were wide in shock as he looked up and down Silver's lean frame.

"Silver…" He mouthed. Silver didn't see this, Shadow's hand was covering his mouth. "You…" Shadow began, choking on his words. '_No, no, no and no! Pull yourself together! There's no way it could be, but- It looks exactly like him, but his hair is longer…Didn't he cut it? Or…_'

"What?" Silver asked, getting irritated by the silence.

"You're friends with Sonic?" Shadow asked, composing his inner thoughts. Silver nodded cautiously. Shadow smirked. Maybe…he could use this. Before Knuckles found out about all of this, he was only at war for Sonic's public affection, but now…he had to win back Sonic's body and affection in whole. "Maybe…you could help me?"

Silver still couldn't believe it, it was passed midnight a few hours ago and he hadn't slept a wink no thanks to Shadow. But when Shadow asked him the favour, how could he refuse his childhood friend? He loved Shadow, but he also liked Sonic a lot now, and Shadow was offering something Silver hadn't even _begun_ to think about. Of course he had _those_ thoughts about Shadow, but without Sonic there. Silver sighed and rolled over. It was pretty late to be going to sleep, he'd probably be extra late, but he didn't really care.

_A boy was playing in the sand, alone again. He was white. Just white. An older boy looked down at him from the tree. He was black. All black. _

"_You're lonely aren't you?" Said the boy in black, jumping down from the tree. The boy in white was startled and jumped away. "It's ok; I wanna play with you, that's all. I'm Shadow, who are you?" Shadow asked looking at what the boy in white a drawn in the sand._

"_You…you think I'm a girl…don't you?" Shadow swerved around and stuck out his hand, one finger raised. "Never! I can tell the difference easily!" He proclaimed, grinning cockily._

"_Y-You can? Really?" The other boy smiled happily, no one ever played with him because they thought he was disgusting, the girls thought he was a girl and started asking him things about dolls, and naturally he said he was male. They ran off saying things like 'Yuck! That's just creepy!' and 'Your doing that because you're a pervert aren't you! Disgusting!'. Shadow nodded, and he wasn't lying about it either. He actually could tell the difference._

"_I'm Silver!" He said grinning from ear to ear._

_3 months later_

"_Shadow-kun~!" Silver shouted, waving as he ran up to his friend on the playground._

"_Yo! What happened to your hair?" Shadow asked as Silver began climbing._

"_I cut it! So people don't think I'm a girl!" Silver beamed. Shadow frowned and turned around so he was looking the other way._

"_Should've left it long, it looks better." Shadow huffed indignantly. Silver looked down._

"_Sorry…I didn't know…" Shadow cursed at himself and rolled back over._

"_I was just acting stupid. You don't have to keep it long if you don't want to, it's only my opinion." Shadow apologized, he didn't like directly say 'sorry' he always did it indirectly. Silver smiled again._

"_Then I won't cut it ever again!" Silver smiled. Shadow held back his laughter and just smiled, looking back up at the clouds._

"_If you do that, It'll grow so long you'll trip over it." Shadow commented jokingly. Silver laughed._

"_I don't care, as long as you like me." Silver replied, lying down next to him. Shadow looked over at the other boy. Shadow could feel his cheeks heating up._

"_Ne, Silver?" Silver had his eyes closed but replied. But Shadow didn't continue, instead…he kissed him. Silver opened his eyes to see Shadow on top of him, his face beet red. "Just so you know, that wasn't because I think you're a girl, because you never looked like one in the first place." Shadow huffed, averting his gaze to something else. Silver reached up and hugged Shadow._

"_Thank you." He said._

* * *

><p>POPOPOPOOOOOON! End.<p>

That Shadilver fluff was soooo fun to write!

Ellen: Kyaaaa~! MOREMOREMORE!

Sonic: I thought I was going to be saved from Shadow this chapter?

Ohohoho….Oops…NEXT CHAPTER!

Shadow: Why am I always Seme?

Silver: Because you're awesome.

Ellen: SONIC'S BETTER!

Knuckles: R'n'R before we die of this bitche's torture! I wanna fuck Sonic, already!

Now that was straight up! Heehee…double meaning….PRESS THE MAGICAL BUTTON CALLED REVIEW BELOW!^^^^ Oh wait...thats up not down...Oh well!


	4. Plans

Sorry for taking so long to update…I don't have an excuse, I'm afraid, other than I'm an extremely forgetful and lazy person and you'll just have to bare with me and my cliff-hanger habits!

P.S. HAPPY TIMES! My imagination is on Mode: Yaoi Level: MEGA PERV!

Alice: CHAPTER TIME!

* * *

><p>Silver bounded down the street, contradicting his tiredness, until he reached the park of his childhood where, as promised, Shadow stood there, waiting. Silver smiled and ran over to him.<p>

"Shadow-kun~!" Silver chirped as he jumped in front of Shadow. Shadow jumped slightly before grabbing Silver's arm roughly and pulling him close.

"Don't. Do that. Got it?" He hissed, Silver forced back his frown. Shadow was never like this before. He'd usually start chasing the albino or even tickle him, the worst he had ever done was call Silver a girl…which ended in his own injury.

"S-sorry…I was expecting you to react…differently…but I guess we aren't children anymore, ne?" Silver laughed with a slight shake to his voice. Shadow frowned and let him go.

"Whatever…here." Shadow said, holding out a small box. Silver took it gratefully and was about to open it before he was interrupted. "Don't open it until you need to. Just make sure you get things right." Shadow hissed. Silver nodded slowly, shoving the box in his pocket. Silver asked if there was anything else he needed to do or know. Shadow simply warned him about Knuckles' protectiveness. "If you don't get this much right, I won't be able to hold your place for my little 'plan'." Silver swallowed hard, Shadow had really changed a lot. As Silver turned and began to walk away, Shadow said words he really shouldn't have. "Get your hair cut as well, would you? To look like a girl is really disgusting, no one will like you like that either. It's a waste of your time." He hissed, heading off in the opposite direction. Silver stood there, frozen. Had shadow just said that…? Maybe Shadow really didn't…

_He sat there, crying in the sandpit…his heart felt like it had ripped in two. Silver just sat there…he couldn't restrain himself. The tears kept coming, the sobs kept wrenching his lips apart…Those words rang through his head over and over, endlessly speaking to him… 'I hate you! You're nothing but a Sicko! Get lost and play with your dolls you girly freak!' Those words had absolutely crushed him…from anyone else, he wouldn't have flinched, heck he might have even punched them, but…those words came from his only friend's lips._

"_Shadow-kun…You moron! I hate you! I hate you too!" He screamed out at the top of his lungs before collapsing in the sand._

_A day later…_

"_I'm really sorry about his behaviour. He was probably just agitated, he was almost unable to breath with the amount of crying he did when we told him. Please tell Silver his sorry…he really did like Silver, he never had any friends before either. I'm sorry." Shadow's mother apologized to Silver's._

"_It's fine, boys will be boys, right?" Silver's mother laughed before bidding goodbye. Silver's mother had never told him to his face…but he had heard it all from the cupboard she threw him in beforehand. Perhaps she assumed he already knew? Then again…sympathy was one of the many traits she never carried…just like how she never had a sense of mercy or guilt. Silver felt so ashamed…he had punched Shadow for what he said…hard. And now he couldn't take it back…But how could anyone understand? Black and White…they complimented each other almost lovingly…they shared a special bond because they were outcasts…but they were on opposite ends of the world…they couldn't be together for very long…but They had left their mark already…White was no longer white…but faint grey. And Black…had faded the slightest bit as well._

Silver tried in vain to hold back a sob but it was too heavy to swallow. He just couldn't forget anything he and Shadow did together…A smile twisted the corner of his lips.

"I'll make you remember…I know you loved me…you still do, right?" He murmured, smiling through the tears. "And I'll love you no matter what…because you were my first friend…I'll make you happy…" Silver finished, more to comfort himself than anything else. He ran off, towards the school despite it being so early.

When Shadow arrived back at his house, he saw a removalist van in front of the house. They were stacking boxes into the van. As Shadow approached he realised the boxes were full of Sonic's things. A vein snapped in his jaw as the gears in his head clicked. Something fell from one of the boxes, it was a figurine of a video game character. As one of the removalists bent down to pick it up, he found his hand being crushed by a heavy black boot.

"And what do you think _you're_ doing?" Shadow demanded menacingly as he glared down at the man.

"Shadow! Cut it out! Your brother can do what he wishes…he's a failure anyway." His father spoke up from the porch.

"_What?_" Shadow hissed, letting the removalist go and storming up to the fence surrounding his front yard.

"You heard me. Sonic's a failure of a son. He may have athletic ability but his grades are horrible, he'd just bring embarrassment to this family." His father repeated. Shadow wanted so much to punch him right now.

"_How can you say that? _He's your _son_, goddamnit! And what do you mean 'as he wishes'?" Shadow shouted at the man on the porch.

"He's decided to live with his friend because of 'conditions at home'. He's just an ungrateful brat. And besides, if my child has horrible grades like that thing, why don't I just disown them anyway? I've been too kind too long; he's just been a nuisance." Shadow managed to storm up the stairs to the door and slam it behind him, locking it on top of that. He stormed up the stairs and pushed his mother out of his way in rage.

"Shadow, you bitch! Watch it would you!" She hissed at him. She was fairly young to be the mother of two teenage boys, the oldest being eighteen, thirty four in fact.

"Whatever! If Sonic's leaving you might as well say good bye to me too, whore!" He yelled as he pulled the draws of his dresser out violently and stuffed some clothes into a sports bag, along with a shoebox he found under the bed. After doing so he picked up his school books and shoved them in the bag as well before storming back down stairs in time to see his mother opening the door for his father.

"Shadow! What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, blocking his path.

"What's it look like? I'm leaving. Just like Sonic." Shadow said simplistically, pushing his mother out of the way and shoving his father into the wall before walking out of the house with his bags on his shoulder.

"Shadow!" She yelled after him. Shadow just flicked her off and kept walking. He didn't know where to go, but school was fine for the day, he could worry later.

Sonic groaned as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Knuckles, who was actually there for once. Sonic nuzzled his arm, unaware of his actions. Knuckles' eyes opened and he looked down at his blue haired friend.

"Um…Sonic…" Knuckles was uncomfortable, he enjoyed having Sonic hug him like this, but it was just…weird.

"So-kun~! Knuckles! Good Morning~!" Ellen shouted, bursting through the door, startling Sonic fully awake and also causing him to fall off the bed, dragging Knuckles with him. Knuckles sat up and rubbed his head and wondered why his mother _wasn't _still shouting at the top of her lungs. He looked to the door to see his mother grinning and giggling rather scarily as she edged towards the door.

"Sorry~ I didn't know you two were busy~ Heehee… You can take the day off school if you want though~!" She murmured as she slid the door closed. Knuckles was worried by the way she was behaving but the gears wouldn't fit until Sonic groaned in pain. Knuckles looked down and realised he had been straddling him, _accidently_ of course. He jumped off of his friend, his face almost as red as his hair.

"S-Sorry!" He apologized. Sonic sat up, his head thumping.

"N-No…I pulled you down. It's my fault." Sonic said, still a little dazed. Sonic tried to stand on his feet but his knees gave way and he fell, his head hitting the side of the bed causing him to cry out in pain.

"Sonic!" Knuckles shouted, his voice cracking, as he got up hastily to help his friend.

Down stairs…

Ellen hummed the theme from an anime she had been watching recently and making herself breakfast. But she had been interrupted by a loud bang, a groan, and Knuckles shouting unknown words. Ellen's grin broadened and she giggled again.

"Knuckles! Don't be so rough on poor So-kun! You don't want to break him do you?" She called up the stairs.

"What the fuck are you implying? Don't get caught up in fantasy you old hag of a Fujoshi*!" Knuckles yelled back over his shoulder. As soon as these words left his mouth, he wished he had never spoken. In a second, Ellen was behind him, ready to strike.

"I-I didn't mean it! I-!"

"Don't try taking back your words now! I'm only thirty-five! I'm _not_ old!" Ellen yelled, bring her fist down on Knuckles' head. With that she left the room. Sonic sat up wincing.

"My head still hurts a bit…" He whined. Knuckles sighed; his mother was insanely weird, to him at least. Sonic managed to get down the stairs, but his head still hurt like hell. He sat down at the table, feeling a little guilty. Sonic and Ellen were doing a lot for him, he wanted to give something back, but he didn't have that option, not right now at least. A knock at the door alerted Ellen and she skipped over to the door. Sonic was expecting her workmate, a friend or something, but instead, it was removalists. Sonic frowned as they began carrying boxes of _his_ things up the stairs.

"It's not safe for you to live with him. You know that, right?" Ellen answered his puzzled face. Sonic nodded sadly, nothing was even right now. Nothing at all.

"Sorry…" Sonic mumbled. Ellen smiled at him.

"Don't apologize; you're like a second son, so I _chose_ to do this myself, it's no burden." She said before disappearing up the stairs. Sonic felt something bump his head and looked up at Knuckles, who put a plate in front of him.

"Don't space out, we're already late for school, damn it." Knuckles ordered. Sonic nodded.

"Thank you…"

Sonic ran as fast as he could to class, and made it in time for second session. Sonic sat down, panting heavily.

"You ok?" Silver asked, looking his friend up and down.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" Sonic forced a grin. But to tell the truth he was worried…about Shadow. How the hell was he going to react to this?

"Hey…do you think you could help me…at lunch?" Silver asked, going a little pink. This was vividly noticeable on Silver's flesh, him being so pale.

"Oh really~? Hehehe…need to help asking someone out or something?" Sonic joked, poking Silver's arm slightly. Silver hit sonic over the head with his textbook and faced the front stubbornly. "Ow. I was only joking, geezus. And I hit my head twice this morning god…" Sonic whined, rubbing his head.

"Sorry. Perhaps I did overreact a bit…I don't know. And if you're hitting your head so many times in one day, I advise you be a bit more careful!" Silver laughed.

"Not my fault Knuckles' mother startled me. I fell off the bed and hit my head on the ground, and after that…I don't really remember what happened. Well, other than Knuckles-" Sonic caught himself there, he almost said something he shouldn't have.

"Wait. Knuckles' mother? What exactly was she doing there?" Silver demanded. He hadn't heard the part about Knuckles because Sonic and his speedy blabbermouth slurred his words together.

"Oh. I'm staying at his house cause of…well, things at home…" Sonic dismissed hastily, laughing nervously.

"You mean Shadow, don't you?" Silver asked, looking down at his text book sadly.

"Sonic! Silver! Stand outside!" The teacher ordered, pointing to the door. Sonic and Silver did as they were told, blatantly embarrassed.

After a long silence, Sonic finally opened his mouth. "How'd you know? About Shadow, I mean." Silver looked up at him from across the hall and shrugged.

"L-lucky guess?" Sonic glared at Silver for a second, the albino was absolutely horrible at lying. "Fine. If you really want to know…" He stopped as a thought crossed his mind and his lips cracked into a grin. "You have to help me with something first!" He smiled. Sonic rolled his eyes before nodding in agreement.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked. Silver just shook his head in response and pressed a finger to his lips.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered smiling to himself. Sonic's frown depend but he shook it off.

* * *

><p>Annd <span>END<span>!

Sorry for not posting in FOREVER! But As Alice said last time "If you live that long." This one's a bit short but I hope you like it! And I'll try and post sooner this time! I know how annoying it is to wait FOREVER! But its school holidays now so I'll probably post more.

Alice: I _**TOLD**_ you to not have your hopes up!

Sonic: **_WHATS SILVER PLANNING_**?

Silver: I don't know.

Shadow: How _can't_ you know?

Silver: I don't know…

***Facepalms*** Cya next CHAPPIE! (within the week hopefully)


	5. New Self

IM BACK! And this time, NOT two months later! *CHEEEERS* Ok, first off, I'm sorry for making you get excited over the fourth chapter, I was just rearranging my summary ect. And now the summary is the first chp. Technically. I know, I'm piss-ass annoying. DEMO! This arch has almost closed...I wonder what will happen *evil grin* Hehehehehe :D ANyway...

**I hope you've been enjoying this thus far and thank you to everyone who reviews and favourites ect. It really inspires me to write!** Moving on, this is a BIG chapter! Eight pages (to make up for the last one being so short) and everyone's past becomes clearer as Silver spills the beans when asking Sonic to help him with his little "plan". PLUS! Is shadow gaining a new personality? I should probably shut up now...ne? I'm spoiling it D: BAKA!

Alice: Here's the chapter! Kekekekekekekekekekekeke...

-_-|l| Alice...don't scare them away please...

* * *

><p>Something seemed out of place...he couldn't put his figure on it. Silver seemed to be acting strangely, well, to sonic at least. And what's more, Shadow had just about disappeared the last few days...things were progressing too quickly, it was only about two or three weeks since Knuckles found out. At lunch time Silver and Knuckles were clearly at war, if it wasn't over the answer to something, it was something stupid, like what foods Sonic shouldn't eat. Sonic just found himself creeping away at one point, and amazingly, they didn't notice. Sonic walked around the school without any aim, really. But he soon came to regret that. Sonic rounded a corner and slammed into someone's back.<p>

"Oi! Watch it you little-!" He cut himself off and stared down at the blue haired boy. Sonic looked up and realised who he had run into...Shadow...

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I'll be leaving now!" He stuttered hastily, getting up on his feet quickly and about to run away. Shadow caught his arm out of reflex and Sonic stopped all together. His heart sped up considerably, adrenaline making his body shake visibly.

"Sonic..." Shadow whispered inaudibly. Shadow stepped forward, swinging Sonic around slightly. Sonic looked up at Shadow and saw him getting slowly closer. Sonic screwed his eyes shut, tears dripping down his cheeks, moving his head away slightly. Shadow stopped and looked down at Sonic sadly. What had he done? Why did he...? Shadow leant down to Sonic's ear.

"S-Sorry..." He choked out. He let Sonic go and when Sonic opened his eyes...he was gone. What was that? Why did Shadow...? Sonic stood there a little longer, gaining some awkward stares from people around him.

"What...?" Sonic was dazed for quite a while. But soon enough, someone knocked him on the head and growled at him, but he couldn't quite make out the words.

"Sonic! Are you listening! Don't space out in the hallways! You're drawing attention to yourself..." Sonic nodded, still a little out of it. Silver came up to them laughing.

"You really are like a married couple, just like the rumours!" Silver laughed. Sonic went crimson and Knuckles looked beyond pissed. Sonic realised Knuckles was shaking a bit, his eyebrow twitching and a blush to compete with his hair. Hurriedly, he ran passed him and grabbed Silver's hand.

"Run!" He shouted, pulling the albino along.

Sonic came to a halt behind the toilet blocks. Silver doubled over and began to pant heavily.

"Ah! Sorry, I forgot you aren't that fit..." Sonic apologized, this earnt him a wack on the head from Silver.

"Don't insult me, bitch!" He hissed, blatantly pissed. Sonic apologized again. Silver sat down and caught his breathe.

"Oh! You wanted my help with something right?" Sonic asked, remembering their discussion earlier that day. Silver nodded, smiling slightly but still very out of breathe.

"Th-That's right...I was wondering...Do you remember about seven years ago? When you moved away?" Silver asked. Sonic frowned at this.

"Actually, it was only my brother going to America with my mother...but how do you know anything about that?" Sonic demanded, a little suspicious. Silver didn't look away from his feet.

"When I was a kid...no one really liked me... they said I was disgusting, because I looked like a girl. My hair was long, my voice was high pitched and my face was rather girly...so I was always playing alone...but someone decided to talk to me one day. That was Shadow...before I knew it, we were always together, always playing together despite the age difference." Silver smiled to himself, he missed those times. Sonic sat down next to Silver and continued to listen. "Things were like that for roughly two months...when he came to play with me as usual...he looked really angry. He yelled at me...I still remember the exact words he said..and then I hurt him...after that, he ran. The next day, I was really heartbroken...he had been my first and only friend. He didn't care that I looked like a girl, he told me my hair was better long...he was my first kiss on top of it all..." Silver stopped for a little while, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Sonic couldn't help but feel very sorry for him. Freaking Shadow would pay for this! Sonic swore to himself silently. "But that same day...his- your mother came to my house and apologized for the way he had acted...and that's when I found out what had been happening...He was moving abroad...I felt so stupid, so I did everything he used to love...and from then on...I never forgot about him." Silver began to sob and Sonic put his arms around him.

"I understand now...Why he was acting that way...why he did everything he did to me..." Sonic mumbled more to himself than anything else. Silver looked up at Sonic who was getting up on his feet.

"What do you mean...?" He inquired. Sonic raised an eyebrow and then went red realising he had spoken his thoughts.

"Ah! N-No, ignore what I just said..." Sonic smiled, holding out his hand for Silver to take it. "I'm sure Knuckles' has recovered from his embarrassment rage." Silver smiled back at Sonic and took his hand, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you..." He whispered, but Sonic didn't hear him. Silver realised that his '_crush_' on Sonic wasn't what he thought it was...it was simply admiration, because he was kind and gentle...and understanding, just like his brother used to be...he really did resemble his older brother, in many ways.

Sonic, Silver and Knuckles met up with each other at the canteen and continued as normal, without the pointless arguing. Sonic was happy now...he had an idea of why Shadow might have done all those things to him...and he sort of felt bad...for doing everything he had back then, but know...he just hoped that perhaps he could make amends...set everything right.

It was night time before he knew it...he had rented a hotel, but it really didn't make him feel any safer. He had a bad feeling about his father...about Sonic. He turned the tap off and looked at himself in the mirror...he really hated the person looking back at him right now...Shadow's name was really befitting to his life...a hole of shattered feelings and darkness...and now it was too late to turn back, his future was shrouded in shadows...

Shadow brought his fist back quickly and with the same speed, if not faster, brought it to land heavily against his face in the mirror. He kept his bleeding hand sitting in the broken glass for a few minutes before stumbling back and sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He put his face in his hands and for once...he didn't hold it back. He let the tears flow, the sobs choke out endlessly and his feelings to rage. He hated himself. Everything he did caused people to hate him...caused him to hurt the people around him, the ones he loved the most...so he locked his heart away and forgot about everyone else and having feelings for them. But Sonic...after that incident...Shadow found an outlet...but before he could realise, his heart had been caught in the same twisted position once again...love...

And know...he couldn't escape, the shadows were chasing him, eating away at his mentality...toying with his life...all Shadow wanted right now...was a light, to scare away the Shadows...to find warmth and comfort in...like that temporary warmth that Sonic's arms provided. Like that feeling of control Shadow had when he watched his brother helpless beneath him...writhing, panting, begging...Shadow's mind had become twisted with an emotion very hard to understand...insanity...

Sonic was rummaging through his boxes, looking through the stuff he had had almost all his life. A knock disrupted his thought track.

"Hey...how are you going?" Knuckles asked quietly, walking towards Sonic and sitting in front of him.

"I'm fine..." Sonic replied with the same quiet, caring tone.

"You've been acting a bit weird after we found you in the hall...even worse after running away with Silver...want to talk about it?" Knuckles asked, looking Sonic in the eye. Sonic looked away...he considered telling Knuckles what he had figured out...and decided he'd do so.

"In the hall today...I ran into Shadow..." Sonic began. Knuckles tensed a little but managed to stay calm. "He was acting strange...he looked like he was going to do something...but then he didn't...and he said sorry..." Sonic explained, fiddling with the stuffed bear he had grown up with.

"So...he didn't do anything to you?" Knuckles clarified, Sonic shook his head and opened his mouth to continue...but as the thought of how lonely Shadow had been slipped into his mind and a tear slid down his cheek.

"A-After Silver and I ran...he told me that he and Shadow were good friends, possibly more...and that before Shadow was supposed to go to America...he hurt Silver's feelings...And I think-" Sonic cut himself off realising Knuckles was getting a bit angry. "I'll stop talking if you want..." Sonic offered Knuckles just shook his head vigorously.

"I want to hear about it...I care about you..." He stated Sonic smiled weakly before continuing.

"Shadow didn't end up going to America...but he had elite tutors teach him at home...like I did, and he was never allowed outside to play...that's when he started acting strange...and I didn't know why but that's when I-" Sonic's sob cut him off.

"You don't have to say it..." Knuckles comforted.

"I think that maybe...Shadow's still lonely, that he felt comforted when he did _those things _to me...because he may have felt loved, even the tiniest bit...I think...maybe he's beginning to realise it all, maybe he really is starting to understand...to understand everything around him..." Knuckles leant forward a bit, and wrapped his arms around Sonic's waist.

"I'm sorry...for everything I never did...for not realising sooner...maybe if I had have noticed...none of this would have happened..." He said in Sonic's ear reassuringly. Sonic wrapped his arms around Knuckles' neck and shook his head.

"It's not your fault...besides, I'm kind of glad things turned out this way, to be honest." Sonic said, enjoying the warmth of Knuckles' embrace. Knuckles' cheeks became hued with an almost invisible pink and he smiled, his heart beating a tiny bit faster.

Silver heard the front door slam shut and he hastily jumped from his bed and locked his bedroom door. His mother was home...how he hated that woman...she hated him too. Why else would she had never allowed him the simplest of necessities? Haircuts, food, water, even a social life...she denied him everything...even a mother.

"Oi~! Silver, you bitch! Get the fuck out here and make your mother dinner!" Her harsh voice screamed up the stairs as she stumbled feverishly up them. She was drunk. Again. Silver rolled his eyes and as quietly as he could, moved his bookcase in front of the door, so that she couldn't knock it down again. He hated this woman, the woman he was supposed to call 'mother'. She had never loved him, for as long as he could remember...she had bashed him, screamed at him, tortured him and blamed his father's disappearance on him. He hated that man as well, even without knowing him, he put his heart into hating his parents more than anything. The screech of tires hit his ears and he realised just who had arrived in their driveway. His 'mother's' current boyfriend, a rich drug dealer fresh from the slammer. He was muscled, scary, tattooed and stocked with coke and god knows what else. He heard his mother run to the door dizzily and then...a ring of horrible sounds...gun shots. He didn't dare move the bookcase or let his curiosity make him look out the window. Hurriedly, he grabbed all the clothes he could and shoved them into a sports bag laying nearby, taking other things he may need and another bag of money he had slowly accumulated by stealing from his mother and her boyfriend when they were being intimate. As he heard the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and the sound of the man reloading the gun, he dashed to the window and jumped out, landing painfully on the ground a story below. Without a second thought, he ran. He ran for his life...or what was left of it at least. He didn't know where he'd go, but a hotel would do for now, he had the money, and he had a fake I.D. curtsy of one of his mother's previous partners who constantly forced him to get alcohol and drugs for him. Silver hated his life, but at least he wouldn't have to worry about anymore trouble with his mother or her numerous demonic, criminal, boyfriends straight from hell.

At the desk, he showed the woman his fake I.D, which she didn't actually bother looking at. Silver let it slid, if anything, he was grateful. Without any need of paper work, she grabbed a random pair of keys and handed them to him.

"Pay when you leave." She said bluntly before seating herself again and continuing to read a magazine. Silver was amazed that this place could stay afloat with service like that. Then again, it _was_ pretty late at night. Silver was half asleep, but did his best to stay alert. He came to his room, 290, and fumbled with the key, finding it hard to get in. Eventually, he did open the door. He threw his bags to the ground and walked straight for the bedroom, collapsing on the bed. He stayed there for a moment and began to let the reality sink in.

"What are you doing here?" A deep, familiar voice demanded. Silver sprung up to see none other than Shadow.

"Wh-What do you mean? This is my room!" Silver replied, allowing a frown to hit his face. He held up his keys, showing the tag clearly labelled 290. Shadow held up his, he looked like he had just come back from the shops or something. Silver saw the tag, 290. He immediately felt embarrassed.

"Oh! S-Sorry, the woman at the desk must've made a mistake, I'll go sort it out." Silver said, hiding his face as he got up and walked passed Shadow. Silver quickly gathered his bags and was about to grab the handle.

"I-It's ok, I guess. You're not a stranger...and I guess I _do_ kind of owe you for wh-what I said..." Shadow stuttered, which was very out of character, not turning around. Silver looked at him for a few seconds, was he...apologizing? Silver smiled slightly.

"R-really?" Silver asked, letting his hand fall away from the door handle.

"Sure. It saves you the trouble...but you're paying your own way." Shadow clarified, closing the door to the bedroom. Silver had a funny feeling in his stomach. Maybe he wouldn't need Sonic's help after all...he smiled at this thought.

At about eleven, Shadow got up to get some food from the kitchen, however, when he passed through the lounge room he saw Silver laying in a very hazardous position on the couch, shivering as though he were in snowy weather. Shadow stopped and watched a few seconds before walking towards the sleeping teen and picking him up, carrying him to the bedroom and laying him down on the bed, pulling the covers over him. Shadow hadn't meant to always be so shallow and nasty, towards anyone. But now...he felt maybe he could stitch that up where it came undone...Silver. Yes, he remembered when they were kids, when they were best friends...when they loved each other...but after finding out he was not going to come back to Japan, he didn't know how to act, didn't know how to feel...so he decided to do the stupidest thing yet. And then...he never did leave for America...and he didn't know how to make amends let alone did he have any time to. He never forgot the outcast boy. But after that incident, he found it hard to show his feelings, to express himself...But after realising his mistakes, with Silver, and Sonic and everything else...he kind of felt better...and now, he wanted to be by Silver's side...because when it came right down to it, Silver was pretty much the one who taught him how to express himself...Shadow left the bedroom and forgot about food, instead he lay down on the couch and did his best to sleep...

Silver felt himself being shaken.

"Wake up. School starts in an hour." Silver opened his eyes and saw that Shadow's face was level with his. Silver, startled jumped back slightly, sitting up and blushing slightly. Shadow forced back a laugh. He stood up and walked away. Silver hit himself on the head once Shadow had left.

"Calm it, idiot...but I swear he has some sort of male PMS..." Silver mumbled to himself, crawling from under the blanket. Wait, blanket? He remembered falling asleep on the couch, but he didn't have a blan- Wait. He fell asleep on the couch...so why was he in a bed? Silver let his imagination wander a second and found himself beet red. "Get yourself together!" He shouted perhaps a bit too loudly, smacking both of his cheeks.

"Something wrong?" Shadow inquired, peering around the door.

"Ah! N-no, just still half asleep..." Silver lied, smiling slightly. Shadow shrugged and went back to his own business. Silver felt so stupid right now. Quickly, he clambered out of the bed and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it out of habit.

When Silver left the shower he quickly wrapped a towel around his small frame and left the bathroom to get his bag of clothes. One problem..._both _of his bags were in the lounge.

"Shit..." Silver carefully went up to the door and saw that Shadow still hadn't left. Silver thought a moment and realised it was inevitable. "Sh-Shadow..." he called. Shadow looked towards the door.

"What?" He replied, hiding the eagerness in his voice.

"C-Can you bring me my bags...I accidently l-left them by the door..." Silver stuttered, god he needed to stop that...Shadow rolled his eyes and got up, Silver really hadn't changed all that much. He was still a clumsy, frazzled, feminine type of person...Shadow liked it that way. Carelessly, Shadow hauled the bags off the ground. Something fell out of them, bug what Shadow saw almost made him yell. Money, stacks of it, spread out across the floor, and one of Silver's bags empty.

"Silver!" Shadow shouted, abandoning the bags where they were and storming towards the bedroom. Silver knew he was coming and panicked, unable to think fast enough. Before he could move, Shadow had slammed the door open, smashing it into the wall. Silver stood there, trembling. Shadow's eyes widened when he saw what was all over Silver's body. Bruises...scars...scabs and even burns...Silver's eyes were tearing. Shadow pulled his wits together and stood firmly in the doorway.

"Did you do that to yourself?" Shadow demanded in what Silver _thought_ was a protective tone, but his commonsense told him otherwise. "Well?" Shadow pressed. Silver shook his head, looking rather frightened. "Then who did?" He demanded again.

"M-My m-mother..." Silver half sobbed. Shadow could feel himself shaking and steadied himself with great difficulty.

"How long?" Shadow asked in a calmer tone.

"S-since I can r-remember..." Silver stuttered yet again. Shadow's fist came down on the wall next to him and Silver noticed it was bandaged.

"God damn it!" He exclaimed, leaning against the wall. How didn't he notice it? Silver was always wincing randomly and yelping slightly, how didn't he notice? "I'm such a fucking idiot!" He cursed at himself. Silver was slightly confused, what was he on about now?

"A-Are you..." Silver trailed off when he got a glance at Shadow's eyes, they were tearful. Shadow pushed himself off the wall and left the room. "Yep, definitely PMS..." Silver muttered to himself softly.

Sonic frowned in his sleep as he heard screams and shouts from downstairs. He could make out Knuckles' voice yelling and a tune he kept getting vague glimpses of. Soon enough, Sonic rolled over fully awake and got out of his bed. He didn't necessarily want to admit it, but he missed having Knuckles next to him...it was weird and hard to explain. As Sonic got closer to the stairs, he heard Ellen squealing and ranting about something, but her words were mashed together and he couldn't understand. There was another voice squealing as well as well as a something playing loudly on the TV, but Sonic couldn't understand that either, it was in English after all. And lastly he heard Knuckles yelling at his mother. Sonic rolled his eyes, it was kind of amusing sometimes, the bickering over stupid or, to him, foreign things, but now...it was plain annoying. Sonic stumbled down the stairs and walked into the lounge room, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning~" He called, slightly dazed. He heard all the noise, excluding the TV, stop instantly and as he looked up he saw something that he never even _thought_ about seeing. He stood there, staring for what could've been hours. Tied to a chair. In a rather short maids outfit with over the knee socks and simple black shoes. Matched with a frilly head peice and hair tied in pigtails with bows, not to mention the make up...was knuckles. Knuckles went beet red in embarrassment and began struggling against the bindings. Sonic felt his own face heat up at the sight and then he heard those high-pitched squeals yet again.

"Hahaha! And then he's boyfriend comes down, how embarrassing!" A woman with short, purple and seemingly curly hair began yapping on in English. Sonic tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"And then he gets turned on! And then it becomes one of those awesome S&M scenarios where the maid-boy has to call him Tatsujin*! And, and...Nyaa~!" Ellen replied, still speaking English. The only thing Sonic understood in those sentences were 'S&M' and 'Tatsujin', neither gave a very pleasant idea of what they were talking about.

"Argh! I can understand _everything _you're saying, please just shut the fuck up!" Knuckles yelled at them, going even redder in the face, if that were even possible. They were all communicating in English and Sonic was beginning to get pissed at this. A few more minutes of the raucous went by and Sonic could swear he heard some very unpleasant things.

"Would someone _please _tell me what the fuck is going on and why it's happening at five in the morning!" Sonic said, realising the time of morning perhaps a little too late. Ellen giggled in her usual, creepy, Fujoshi way.

"So~kun~! Could you do a favour and pose on Knuckles~?" She asked, grabbing his arm and hugging it. Sonic went even redder at the question .

"Wh-Wha-? No! Never in a thousand years! No, no, no, no and NO!" Sonic yelled, shaking her off of him. The purple haired girl whied.

"C'mon, it ain't _that_ bad! Ple~ase!" Ellen joined in the chorus. What the hell was going on? Sonic looked Knuckles over, he did look kind of cute in the outfit...

Sonic walked up to Knuckles, Ellen and her friend beginning to squeal again. And Sonic began to untie Knuckles, kind of pissed at being woken up so early. Knuckles' mother and her friend were too busy squealing to notice them hurry out of the room and up the stairs. Sonic slammed the door shut and locked it behind him.

"How can your mother be up so early...and so lively at that?" Sonic whined, slumping down on the floor. Knuckles began to laugh.

"She's a Fangirl, Otaku, Fujoshi, what would you expect?" Knuckles laughed, ripping the bows from his hair and head piece as well.

"I'll leave now...I need more sleep." Sonic said, getting up.

"Oi~! You two! I'm sorry for doing that, please come out, ne? I have some news!" Ellen said in a much more mature tone.

"This better not be a freaking trap again!" Knuckles yelled, pushing Sonic to the side and unlocking the door. He was in his normal clothes...that was fast. Almost too fast. Sonic frowned and thought about it.

"Aww, you changed, you're getting faster at that by the way, maybe I should use a bunny girl outfit next~?" Ellen pondered. Knuckles went red yet again, if she wasn't his mother, he would punch her, and probably beat her to death.

"Absolutely not!" He yelled, pushing passed his mother and walking down the stairs, pissed as always. Ellen just laughed nervously, then turned towards Sonic, looking him up and down a second. Sonic swallowed hard, he really didn't like the way she was looking at him.

"Ahaha! I'm just messing with you! Relax!" She said, grabbing Sonic's hand and pulling him down the stairs.

When Sonic got to the lounge room yet again, Knuckles was talking to the purple haired woman in English again. The news was on, reporting on a shooting that had happened a few hours ago.

"The victim was a young woman about twenty nine years old, she was found at the door of her home, shot three time once in the head and twice in the heart. There was a man found at the scene and has been brought into custody, yet to be confirmed the killer. The police, however are currently undergoing a search for a teenage boy believed to be around fourteen, who was the son of the victim." A picture of Silver was shown on the screen.

"Wh-What...?" Knuckles and Sonic fell silent.

"He was your classmate, right? This report was aired at midnight." Sonic exchanged glances with Knuckles.

Shadow came back to the room and threw Silver's bags towards him.

"J-Just put some clothes on..." He said, realising how stupid he had sounded before. Silver nodded and watched Shadow leave. Shadow sat down on the couch and turned the news on, they had about twenty minutes before they had to leave and Shadow decided to walk with Silver without even realising how strange he was acting.

"The police are still investigating and have no leads, currently they are searching for a fourteen year old boy who was supposedly the woman's son. If anyone see's him, or has any information that may help, they are asked to call triple zero directly." Silver heard as he left the bedroom. Things were becoming very eventful for him indeed.

"Your mother was...shot?" Shadow confirmed as Silver began shoving the money back in its bag and taking a small amount.

"Yes, now if you don't mind I'm leaving now." Silver said kind of rudely, standing up and shoving the money in his pocket.

"...Wouldn't you want to call the police or something?" Shadow said naïvely.

"No!" Silver snapped around, showing a rather angry self towards Shadow, which hadn't done in a long time...

"Why? Did you shoot her or something?" Shadow began yelling back, standing up.

"As much as I wanted to, I didn't! Her boyfriend did! And why are you even bothering arguing about something you have _no_ idea about?" Silver shouted, clenching his teeth.

"Why _can't_ you go to the police?" Shadow still persisted, he actually wanted to know.

"Why is this so important to you! Butt out of my business you fucking moron!" Silver hissed back, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. Shadow bit his tongue and thought a moment before running after Silver. Shadow caught Silver by the wrist and pulled him around to face him.

"Just answer my question." He demanded, a lot calmer now.

"Why should I?" Silver hissed again, hauling his arm out of Shadow's grip and running away. Shadow still didn't give up. He caught Silver numerous times but still, Silver escaped and ran. Shadow ran after him. Why he did that, he didn't know, not entirely.

"Silver! Answer the fucking question god damn it!" Shadow yelled, grabbing Silver's wrist again, this time pinning him against the brick wall of the alley.

"L-Let me go!" Silver hissed again. Shadow's eyes narrowed and he put his face dangerously close to Silver's own.

"Tell me." He ordered yet again. Silver glared back for a while.

"I-If they find out...they'll try to send me to an orphanage...I was taken there once...but even my mother is a better place than there. Shadow, withdrew a teensy bit, but still held Silver firmly to the wall. He thought a moment, Silver struggled a bit, trying to get away.

"Then I'll take care of you." Shadow said, smiling slightly. Silver looked up at him in shock.

"_What_...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahahahaha! <strong> I am evil, aren't I? Hehe, well here's the next chapter, a week rather than a few months after the last. Now, School starts again next week TT-TT but I promise I will update each weekend, I'll work my ass off damnit!

Alice: YAY! Now gimme a cookie, B*tch! *holds up gun*

I've been starving myself of sugar the past week and I swear to god, I get higher off air than any godamned sugary sweet or caffine!

Knuckles: So whilst the police are looking for him, he's making out with Shadow in an alley...wow.

Sonic: Don't be mean, besides...they aren't making out...yet.

Bye-bye for nowsies! And if you REALLY want to inspire me, REVEIW! I don't give shit if its flame. A review is a review and my competitive side needs an excersise.


	6. Apology

Oh my god...I can't believe it's been so long. And looking back at the previous chapters, I grimace at how I used to write. But anyway, it's nice to see you guys are still enjoying this fic, as horrible as I am to my precious readers. I'm sure this fic has lost a lot of readers by now, but I will still continue, I won't to finish it. Now, I'm going to draw this all to a close in a few chapters so the angst levels will be high, bear with me. So, read and review (even if you're just yelling at me for my very long hiatus), I want to hear how I can improve my writing for future fics. Well, enjoy and I'll see you around.

* * *

><p>"I-if they find out...they'll try to send me to an orphanage. I was taken there once...but even my mother is a better place than there." Shadow withdrew a bit, but still held Silver firmly against the wall. He thought a moment; Silver struggled, trying to get away.<p>

"Then I'll take care of you." Shadow proposed, smiling slightly.

Silver looked up at him in shock.

"_What_?" He didn't want to know what he just heard.

Whilst it was a good thing, he felt like he was burdening Shadow.

"You heard me, don't deny it." Silver tried to look down again, but Shadow wouldn't let him.

Shadow's finger's lifted Silver's chin, Silver's heart sped up, a prominent blush covering his cheeks as Shadow came closer. Silver felt like his ribcage was about to break, his heart was thumping hard. Shadow was going to adopt him? Why? Why would Shadow trouble himself with Silver? Tears began to roll down Silver's cheeks as Shadow stole his lips. The hand griping his wrists disappeared, moving behind his neck, pulling him closer to Shadow. Silver wanted to resist, but he didn't want to. His head was swaying, his thoughts contradicting each other. Shadow licked Silver's lower lip, asking for entrance. Silver clenched his teeth. _No. This...I can't... _Shadow pulled away, his face still very close.

"Don't clench your jaw; it makes it awfully hard to kiss you." Silver's face was painted a few more bright shades of red before he gave in completely.

Shadow's lips returned and Silver couldn't deny his feelings anymore. As Shadow's tongue explored Silver's mouth, he slowly grew weak in the knees. Shadow smirked against the kiss for a second, holding Silver's body up. Silver's tears ceased and he held onto Shadow tightly, not daring let go. He didn't want to lose him again; he didn't want to lose anything more. But...sacrifice was necessary sometimes.

Knuckles looked over at Sonic again. He was walking slowly, looking at the ground with a very worried look on his face. As adorable as it was to Knuckles, he couldn't stand it.

"Please don't worry so much, I'm sure he's fine." He huffed.

"B-But! Silver...he...What if he doesn't turn up today? Or ever again?!" Knuckles was about to hit him but thought otherwise.

"That's not going to happen."

"But..." Knuckles stopped and turned to glare at Sonic.

Sonic was still walking, worrying away.

"You really are troublesome..." Sonic turned around at this; he hadn't heard what knuckles had said.

Knuckles thought a moment. It _was_ a one off thing, maybe he would? But of course, school was important, and if his mother found out... A disturbing image of his Ellen's scary ways came to mind, Knuckles shook his head, brushing that away. "Why don't we ditch? You're obviously too worried to focus on school, so..." Knuckles looked down at his feet. He was, technically, asking Sonic on a date, after all.

Sonic stared at Knuckles and then realised what he was trying to do. He suddenly felt bad for always being such a pest.

"Sure." He replied, smiling at him.

Knuckles looked up at him in surprise, he agreed that easily? Even Sonic wasn't that quickly changed in mood. However, Knuckles wouldn't let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, smiling back.

"If it's with you I don't mind." Knuckles was caught off guard by those words.

"Ah...I-I mean! I don't really know anywhere to..." Sonic laughed, perhaps even _giggled_, at his reaction.

"Why not hang out at a park then?" He suggested, walking back the way they had come.

Knuckles blushed but managed to nod and follow.

"Why don't we go to that carnival in the city?" He asked, Sonic nodded happily, now walking by his side.

Knuckles was happy, relieved and a whole bunch of other things. But as dazed as he was now, he told himself he would have a great time with Sonic, even if he _was_ worried about school.

Knuckles and Sonic took to the carnival at a relaxed pace, visiting a few stalls, riding a few rides and just enjoying it with an eased air. To Knuckles, it was just how he pictured a date with Sonic. Knuckles watched on as Sonic raced ahead like the big kid he was and without realising, a peaceful smile set on his lips. Sonic really did calm him down from his fiery, even moody self, if only a bit. Knuckles wished life could always be like this. No chaos, no loud shouting or harassment at five in the morning, just peace. That's all he really wanted, for himself, Sonic, heck even Shadow deserved some peace Knuckles thought. Maybe that disgusting, perverted figure Knuckles had seen for so long wasn't really what was there anymore. Maybe things would finally calm. These thoughts were immediately demolished by what they had learnt of Silver. About his connection to Shadow and that he's now missing after his mother was shot. Knuckles growled, irritated that he had managed to interrupt his own calm.

"Hey, want to take a look at the Ferris wheel?" Sonic offered, his face suddenly appearing inches away from Knuckles' own.

Knuckles jumped back a bit, surprised by the proximity and suddenness of Sonic's appearance.

"Sure, I suppose." He agreed, much to Sonic's delight.

Sonic stayed at Knuckles' side as they walked over. He was talking about some sort of video game, again. Knuckles wasn't entirely listening, but watching Sonic's expressions was more fun. The way the boy spoke so care freely majority of the time, and then how much his voice changed when the situation was changed. It was a change that Knuckles had known since the day they met. For as long as he can remember, Knuckles and Sonic were side by side, bickering, laughing, and causing mischief, always. So it was hard to pin point that one day sometimes, but when Knuckles could remember it, it brought a smile that nothing else could.

Knuckles was sitting on the floor at the back of the class, looking bored as always, when a kid ran in, hiding behind the confused teacher. Another teacher ran in after him, stopping a few steps in. He apologized and told the teacher that this was the new student for her class.

"He's in trouble at the moment, though he will join the class in a few minutes." He announced, some of the class snickered.

The blue haired boy stuck his tongue out at the man from behind the teacher, who gave an amused smile at his behaviour.

"It's okay. He can stay here; I'm sure what his done isn't so bad. And if so, I will speak to his parents personally." The man stayed quiet for a few moments.

"I suppose that would be the logical way of..." The teacher smiled at him, but her eyes weren't smiling at all.

They saw straight through him, telling him to get out if he valued his life. And get out he did. Knuckles was slightly confused as to what was happening, but was rather intrigued by the mischievous grin on his face. The teacher sat back down on the floor and asked him his name.

"Sonic." He stated, nodding firmly.

His spiky hair bounced a bit when he did this. The teacher laughed and told him to sit down. She asked if anyone wanted to show Sonic around and almost everyone's hands went up. The teacher looked around the class with a hand on her chin, making a 'hmm' sound as she looked over the class before smacking her fist to her palm.

"Knuckles!" She announced with a childish smile.

All the kids groaned in disappointment but soon got over it. Knuckles looked up in annoyance and was about to protest when someone did so for him.

"But miss! What if Knuckles hurts him!" A pink haired girl jumped to her feet.

Knuckles immediately lost any interest in protesting. This girl was insufferable, and always nosing into his business. If she didn't want him to show Sonic around, he would, and better than she ever could.

"Amy, don't be so sure." Amy still stood there defiantly. "Knuckles, you don't mind do you?" The teacher asked sweetly.

Knuckles nodded but his features expressed no acceptance of the task. Amy huffed and sat down noisily, crossing her arms. Sonic gladly seated himself next to Knuckles and was quiet as the teacher pulled out a book and started reading. Knuckles turned to Sonic and eyed him for a moment, surprised that he was so well behaved. He had expected Sonic to be more noisy and restless. Not quiet and obedient.

After a few tasks, the teacher announced it was time to go play outside. The energetic second years cheered and put down what they were doing, they were fairly well behaved. Sonic followed behind Knuckles quietly and patiently, much to his irritation.

"You want me to show you around, right?" Knuckles asked, not dealing well with Sonic's quiet company.

"So you do talk!" Sonic announced, laughing.

Knuckles looked at him as though he were an idiot.

"Of course I do. Doesn't everyone?" He replied, grabbing his lunch from his bag.

Sonic shook his head.

"Some people can't talk though. I wish they could though, I wonder what they'd say if they got their voice back?" He pondered out loud.

Knuckles sighed heavily.

"Listen, if you want me to show you around, don't talk about things I don't understand. Actually, just don't talk at all." He commanded sternly without raising his voice.

Sonic straightened up and saluted at this before returning to normal. Knuckles sighed, Sonic's cheerful and humorous personality was tiring, even though he had only been around since the morning, Knuckles had decided that much.

Knuckles smiled at his way of thinking back then. It was funny how such an idiot turned out to be the best friend he'd ever had, and also the person he cared for most. Sonic turned around on him and slapped his cheeks a little bit harder than he intended to.

"What's with this weird smile on your face? It's not normal." He frowned, confused by Knuckles' face.

Knuckles only laughed as he removed Sonic's hands from his cheeks.

"I'm just happy." He stated with his smile still on his lips like a bright stain.

Sonic was even more confused but chose to drop it there. He turned back around and watched people passing as they waited in line. He smiled to himself a second, if Knuckles was really happy, then this had worked out alright. He knew Knuckles worried over him, and knew that his worry was usually the result of Sonic's troubles, and that was painful for him at times. Sonic sighed in relief, if this thing about Silver healed over soon, maybe his scars would start healing as well? Maybe everything would start to fall in place where it should've been from the start? No, nothing would be entirely right, the past was always there at his heels. But if it would all just fall into place for a little bit, or even just slightly more correct than it was now, Sonic would be happy. All he wanted was to have a simple, healthy life without having to worry about all these things involving his brother and Knuckles, and Silver too. That would be heaven, for him. Knuckles knocked him on the back of his head.

"Don't space out so much, you'll end up in someone's van." He joked, laughing a bit.

Sonic laughed as well, it wasn't everyday he could joke normally like that, it meant Knuckles was really happy. Sonic shook his head and leant on Knuckles slightly.

"I'm just thinking." Knuckles' heart skipped a bit or two but he ignored it, moving his arm slightly to tell Sonic to get off, which he did.

"About Silver?" Knuckles asked, his voice slightly different from before.

Sonic couldn't place what was wrong with his voice, it seemed slightly different. Not in tone or pitch, maybe it was atmosphere? Sonic realised that this change wasn't different from his normal way of speaking, it was before that was different, it was lighter. Sonic left his thoughts on the matter at that.

"Not in particular." Knuckles was surprised at this answer.

Sonic usually thought about things constantly until the situation blew over or his questions were answered. That he was only thinking about Silver a little was a big change, though of course he could be lying. It wasn't in his nature to do so, but every human was capable of lying to some extent. Sonic was no exception.

"That's good. I was worried you'd be worrying over it too much." Knuckles found that he said these words with an unexpected ease.

Usually, he wouldn't be able to say them so easily. Maybe things really were looking up? He couldn't tell for sure though.

The two boys got into the carriage, ignoring a dirty look from the man who shut the door firmly behind them. It was obvious they were ditching, they were in their uniforms, after all. They sat across from each other, not saying a word. The wheel started to move bit by bit and soon they were nearing the top. Sonic watched the view, watching the many houses and various other buildings slowly sink further beneath him. Suddenly, a groaning noise alerted him that something wasn't right. He looked over at Knuckles as if to ask him if he had heard it, and sure enough he had. He was standing, looking down at the workers below, they seemed frantic. The construction groaned again before jolting to a halt unceremoniously. The carriage shook slightly and he saw that the people on carriages closer to the ground were being let down by ladders and stools, some just jumping down from the carriages and landing hazardously. Knuckles sighed and sat down heavily, making the carriage shake slightly. They weren't getting down for a while.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked, standing up and looking down at the crowd below.

"Hell if I know. Something's wrong with the ride and they're getting people off, we'll probably be stuck up here a while." He replied, a growl of annoyance sliding under his words.

As was the Knuckles way, always annoyed or aggressive about something. Sonic turned to Knuckles to say something but another groan cut him off and the carriage swung again, making him loose his balance. Of course, he fell forward, straight on top of Knuckles. Knuckles managed to half catch him at the expense of not being able to move his head away in time to avoid a very awkward, painful kiss, if it could be called that. Sonic backed away, falling on the floor in the process, and apologized, looking down a bit. Knuckles was red in the cheeks but managed to nod slowly in his dazed state.

"No...It's..." Sonic looked up at him and it wasn't so hard to tell that he was very embarrassed.

Sonic finally realised something, as he saw the look on Knuckles' face. Something so obvious for so long, he should've noticed straight away, but due to his density and not-so-observant nature, had missed all together. It made him realise just how much Knuckles had suffered to care for him and he thought he had been hurt when he told him about what had happened with Shadow, but now he understood how he felt, hurt would've been a pleasing emotion to feel at the time. Sonic swallowed hard and leant back up, raising himself on his knees, leaning up to Knuckles' face. Knuckles didn't realise just how close he was until Sonic's lips brushed his. Knuckles could feel his face heat up considerably at the action. They lingered like that for a few moments before Sonic pulled away slightly.

"I'm sorry, for everything I've put you through." He almost whispered in a dry voice.

Knuckles' arms acted on their own, pulling Sonic closer, and holding him tight. Sonic returned his embrace, resting his head on Knuckles' shoulder. He wanted to say sorry so many times more, but bit his tongue and let his actions say the obvious. He wanted to hold Knuckles closer, if that were even possible, he wanted to apologize thrice for every pain and burden he'd caused his best friend, but that would only cause more pain. They stayed there like that, unmoving, no sound made by either. They didn't know how long they remained like that, but when they became aware of what was going on, the wheel had started turning again. Knuckles let his embrace weaken and Sonic moved away from him a little bit, not wanting to leave his arms.

"You don't have to apologize. Being able to be there for you is payment enough." He replied to Sonic's earlier apology.

Sonic let himself give Knuckles one last peck on the lips before standing up and sitting opposite Knuckles again. He didn't know what he felt for Knuckles yet, but the least he could do was offer him something he could reach out to and hold on to. Something he could claim, even for just a little while. Sonic trusted Knuckles more than anyone else, thus he would let Knuckles do almost anything to him, no matter how close or distant they were.

They were let out and the Ferris wheel was closed down for faulty construction, it had turned out a bolt had come loose; thank god it hadn't escalated to anything bad.

As Knuckles and Sonic walked down the street, they were both thinking about what had happened. Knuckles was ecstatic on the inside, as well as very embarrassed, still a bit red. And Sonic was a whole mixture of things, relief, worry, guilt, and a strange form of happiness. It was a nice feeling, having Knuckles' hand holding his own, he felt like he could walk forever if it meant Knuckles would hold his hand. Sonic leant his head on Knuckles' shoulder. He wasn't sure if what he felt was sincere or mere guilt, or maybe even just pity, but he didn't care at this point in time. He had wronged someone who had always been there for him and he would do what he could to make it up to him.

After calming down, Silver had managed to walk back with Shadow. He was slightly embarrassed about his childish behaviour, causing him to walk behind him a bit. Everything that was happening was happening much too fast and he could barely keep a grip on reality as things started jumping out at him unexpectedly. He didn't know what to think about all of this, didn't know what to expect in the future. All he knew was that he would never expect something normal again. The things that were always happening, just one thing leading to the next in an endless chain of pain, it was like some sort of curse. He knew that when the time came he wouldn't be able to handle pain anymore, and maybe go over the edge with it. This was what scared him. Losing control of himself the way he kept foreseeing was probably his biggest fear at this time. Silver felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up over his shoulder at Shadow who had a somewhat sympathetic smile on his face. He smiled back weakly, trying his best to seem okay; it wasn't everyday Shadow smiled in any sort of way, or at least not anymore. He suddenly realised that he was standing in the doorway of their room. He immediately stormed out of the way, thinking he had been blocking the way.

"It's not a good idea to daydream like that." Shadow advised, closing the door before moving towards Silver.

Silver looked down at his face, stammering a clumsy apology. Shadow knelt down and looked up at him in the face.

"When you're ready, we'll go see the police, ok?" Shadow's voice rolled off his tongue in a syrup-y way that was scarily sweet.

Silver couldn't help but laugh, but nodded, or at least attempted through his laughter.

"W-What?" Shadow growled, glaring up at him in annoyance.

"That tone...it's not the type of tone you'd use." Shadow smirked, grabbing Silver's arm and pulling him closer.

Silver let Shadow's arms wrap around his waist tightly, pressing them closer to each other. Silver let himself relax considerably and closed his eyes, taking in Shadow's scent.

"Thank you..." He whispered, trying to pull Shadow closer, as impossible as it was.

Shadow rested his chin on the top of Silver's head. Somehow, he could see a sunrise in the distance. Things were really beginning to look up, his hellish night slowly reaching its end. Silver clung tightly to Shadow's shirt; his thoughts were racing through his head. Through all the unhappiness he had ever had, he somehow held onto a hope. And despite that hope being right here holding him in its arms, he could only come to one conclusion to solve his puzzle. He bit his tongue so he wouldn't sob as that one conclusion circled in his head, no visible loop hole, nothing but a painful world ending in a painful way. Silver drew in a deep shaky breathe before looking up at Shadow, leaning in to kiss him. Shadow accepted, kissing him back before picking him up and moving to the bedroom, dropping him on the bed. His teary eyes looked up at him, but Shadow ignored it for now, a lot had happened so he wasn't surprised that Silver was crying.


	7. DISCONTINUATION NOTICE

**DISCONTINUATION NOTICE**

**Sorry guys, had a good run here and I'm really grateful to the people who continued to read this even though I was a major fucking dick with the updating.  
><strong>I don't have an excuse for all that, and I've decided to discontinue this because, well...looking back on the chapters, it is absolute shit. I had no plan or anything as well. And within a year, I've improved a hell of a lot in my writing so it just seems outdated and rushed, a bit hectic.

**The only way I could continue this is re-writing the whole thing, which I may still do, but better. And more updates more often.  
><strong>Yeah, something like that. So, sorry for my horribleness, I know how much you hate the no updating and then BAM! no more. (Believe it or not I _do_.) So, to conclude this, yes, I will be re-writing this, eventually, and posting it as another story, and yes, this version will NOT be continued.

Again, sorry.

~TartSkam~

P.S. Did I mention the name change?


End file.
